I Could've Danced All Night
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Krum makes a move and what happens next? Does Hermione fall for it or does she want them to stay as friends? This is Orange the color NOT the fruit making my first fan fic.


Warning: This is my first fan and all Dramione might not enjoy it. That is all and please take time to review.

I Could've Danced All Night

(a Viktor Krum & Hermione fan fic)

Chapter 1 "a start of a new Day"

"Good morning Hermione!...Hello…wake up it's Christmas!"

"Oh…um…good morning Ginny!" I said as I started wiping my eyes and stretch a bit. "Hey Ginny Merry Christmas!"

I looked around and noticed Ginny sitting beside me and Crookshanks asleep in one corner. It didn't take me a minute to realize that I was all alone in the room with Ginny.

"Ginny, where did everybody go?" I asked in a confused sort of way.

"Oh…they probably went down to the great hall." Ginny answered looking around the room as well. "But I think Ron and Harry are both waiting for you in the common room while they started opening their gifts."

"Oh…okay…um…Ginny I'd better go down and give them their gifts."

I went down to the Gryffindor common room, while carrying a bag of gifts with Ginny, I met up with Ron and Harry. I was surprised to see Dobby make his way out of the common room and so I took the opportunity to ask about Winky while Ron and Harry were busy opening their presents.

"Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully

"Merry Christmas to you too" Ron and Harry both said in chorus.

After we finished opening our presents, all three of us made our way to the great hall. We also passed by a couple of people and also greeted them a Merry Christmas.

When we got to the great hall we came to our usual table ate some pudding and made our way to the Gryffindor tower. We spent most of their morning at Gryffindor tower playing chess (and for once I was able to beat Ron using logic and a few tricks up my sleeve).

After a while we went to the great hall once more to have lunch and to my surprise I saw Fleur criticizing Hogwart's food again. "Oh my…zis iz definitely too much for moi." For once, I was in a good mood not to take in any of Fleur's comments.

"So Hermione you seemed to be In such a good mood today, is it because of your date this evening?" said Ron

"Not entirely" I said.

"Oh come on Hermione won't you tell me who is 'lucky' enough to be your date?"

"Ron I guess you'll just have to find out."

After having lunch we all went down to the grounds and had snowball fights. I didn't join any of the battles and instead I sat on a corner looking at my watch checking the time every now and then. I can't hardly wait for the clock to strike 5 to get up to Gryffindor towers and prepare for the Yule ball.

Chapter 2 Sleekeazy's Hair Potion

It started getting really cold out in the grounds so I decided to go inside to get ready for the yule ball, as planned. I told Harry and Ron that I had to go prepare.

"Oh Harry we should go up as well to prepare for the Yule ball." Ron said sarcastically.

"Hermione there's plenty of time can't you play with us?" said Harry.

"No…You won't understand it's a girl thing" And I turned around and made my way up the Gryffindor tower. I met nearly- headless nick along the way "Merry Christmas Sir Nick!" I said,

"Merry Christmas, by the way have you seen the Bloody Baron?" he said.

"No, why?" I asked looking a bit puzzled.

"Because I'm gonna teach him a lesson on to what happens to ghosts that mess with other ghost's properties!" answered the troubled looking ghost.

I got in front of the fat lady's picture said the password and went inside. When I got in the common room it was rather empty, I went up the dormitory and to my surprise it was filled with witches, like me, that are getting ready for the ball. Some of them are curling their hair, others painting their nails but most of them are debating on what to wear. I simply made my way to my trunk got my periwinkle dress robe and hung it on my cabinet.

I decided to take a shower while the bathroom wasn't occupied. I spent most of my time in the shower trying to figure out what to do with my hair.

It so happened that while I was in the shower, Ginny went in the dormitory and left her shoes beside the trunk of Eloise Midgen. After a while Eloise came in and went straight to her trunk to get her make- up but when she got there she tripped over Ginny's shoes and knocked over Lavender Brown – who was about to put some of Sleekeazy's hair potion on Parvati Patil. Just as this was all happening I came out of the bathroom and the potion spilled on my hair.

"Oh …my---"

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's suppose to be for Parvati"

"Um …what is this?" trying to stay calm.

"Sleekeazy's hair potion" said Lavander in a whisper "it keeps your hair stiff and shiny."

"Perfect, just what I need, do you have anymore?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah sure here have a bottle!" said lavender in a shocked sort of way.

I fixied my hair into a bun and used the whole bottle of hair potion just to keep it up that way. While I waited for my hair potion to work (since it will take 10 minutes) I started on fixing Ginny's hair, it was the least I could do because if it wasn't for her misplaced shoes I don't know what my hair would look like in the ball, probably messy like always.

Ginny has very nice hair. So instead of putting it in a bun like mine I just let it loose and braided it a little. After putting on a bit if make-up and fitting on my dress robes I bid Ginny good bye and went straight to the library. I got there with three minutes to spare. On my table reading my book is my dashing partner Viktor.

"Hey Her-mion you look very veautiful!" as he examined me from head to toe.

"You look very dashing as well" I said "so what is that book your reading…"

Chapter 3 "Ver it all Started"

It may all seem confusing to see me in the library beside Viktor Krum because I have never been a fan of him or quiditch. But all that changed a few days ago. I went to the library, like always, and after I got my book I went straight to the same table away from Krum's fan club. Just as I sat down and got ready to start on my Arithmancys project, I noticed 4 multi-colored roses neatly bundled up by a golden ribbon on top of my table. The first person who I expected it to come from was Draco Malfoy, I thought maybe he was trying to put a trick on me. then again it could also be Fred Weasley, maybe it was one of his invention and wanted to test it out on me but he never leaves Gryffindor towers every lunch break because that's the only time he gets to have the tower all to himself with George. 'So who gave this to me?' I thought. After a brief moment I suddenly saw Krum coming my way 'but it could not have been him', I thought, he's probably going to his fan club I suppose. Instead of trying to solve this mystery I decided to get started on that Arithmancy project. Anyway I still think it was sweet that someone gave me a flower. Then when I looked up at Krum for the second time I saw him sitting on his chair reading a book looking a bit troubled. Just as I was about to go back to finishing my project the bell rang and I went straight up to my defense against the dark arts class.

After class I went down to the great hall to talk to Ginny. I told Ginny everything that had happened inside the library. Once I've told her she wore the same confused face I had when I first saw the roses on my table.

Once all of our deserts were finished and people started going back to their dormitory, I bid good bye to Ron and Harry and told them I had to finish my Arithmancy project there in the library. I made my way to the library and when I got to my table I saw yet another multicolored rose. When I looked around, I did not see anybody here in the library, I was alone. Before I even got started I heard someone say "Did you know that a rose is da national vlower ov Bulgeria and is also the symbol ov vriendship?" , I turn around to find out who was talking to me and to my surprise it was … Viktor Krum.

" I believe you gave me the roses." I said while staring at Krum with disbelief. I must be dreaming. Why would someone, such as Viktor Krum, give me roses? I never expected to receive roses from a guy who has his own fan club but here I am trying to convince myself that it really was Viktor Krum who gave me these roses.

" Yes, do you you like them?" said Krum looking sheepishly at me.

" Yes, I think they are beautiful!"

" I picked them 'oping they vould be as beautiful as you." said Krum as I blushed a little.

"Thank you, why did you give me flowers?"

"Vell, I vas 'oping I can ask you to go vith me to the yule ball , but I vigured that someone like you must've a date by now." said Krum. It didn't take me a second to decide that I would love to go with him I just hope Harry won't think I'm dancing with his enemy but I don't think he'll mind, but what the heck I'll just go with Viktor.

"Well nobody has asked me to go to the ball with them yet. "

"Vell vill you go vith me to the yule ball?"

"I would love to."

"Really! Honestly it took me a long time to have da guts to talk vith dyou."

"Really is that why you're always here in the library?"

"Yes" said Viktor sheepishly. " I'll meet dyou here at 7:50 pm on da day ov da yule ball."

"See you there."

"Vait vot is your name?"

"Hermione!"

"See you here Her-mion." He said in a whisper with a smile on his face. Then before he left he kissed my hand (this made me blush so much I turned red) and said good bye. Then he left, apparently skipping down the hall. The next day at Potions class Neville asked me to the ball but apparently I had to say no and told him I someone already asked me. Just as I told him Ron probably heard what I said because ever since he's been asking me who my date is going to be. Maybe it was just then that he realized that I am a girl.

Chapter 4 "The Yule Ball"

After Viktor had returned his book he took out his hand and said "Shall ve go now?" I grab hold of his and he brought me outside the ship and waited 'till professor Karkarof brought us in front of the line. We walked straight to the great hall. When we got there Proffesor McGonagall called all the champions to one corner and told us to wait after everyone has entered the great hall. Then coming this way was Harry and Parvati. "Hi, Harry!", "Hi, Parvati!" I said just as Ron passed right in front of me and didn't bother to say hi.

The oak doors finally opened and as it did I saw people pass by me looking stunned 'have I really changed that much?' even Krum's fan club gave me bad gazes and Malfoy can't find me an insult.

"I have to be honest I am a bit nervous." I told Krum.

"You don't haff to be it's just a dance anyway ve are here to haff vun" said Viktor confidently.

Once everyone else was settled in the hall Professor McGonagall told us to get in line and follow her all the way to the judges table. The great hall didn't look as much as it did during Christmas. It had occurred to me that maybe the staff made the great Hall look even better to impress Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Well the staff definitely out did themselves for the great Hall is looking very astonishing tonight.

It was a long walk to get to the judges table, I was just hoping I wouldn't trip. The long walk was bad enough as it is but what made everything even worse was the fact that the closer I get to the table the more gazing eyes and jaw dropping faces were looking at me. I kept thinking, 'did I really change that much?', but at least I felt prettier. From the look on Viktor's face I think he is enjoying the fact that he got a partner that gets everyone's attention, but not me. I just don't know if their stares meant disgust or admiration. We finally got to the judges table we sat near Professor Karkaroff who apparently is putting on the same look of every other person we passed to get here. When all of the champions and their partners were settled Dumbledore said "let the feast begin" so all of us sat down. Viktor pulled me a chair and I sat accordingly. The golden plates on the table were all empty except for the little menu on top of them. I ordered roast beef and after that did not know what I was eating because I had a deep discussion with Viktor about his training grounds in Bulgaria.

"Bulgaria is a very beautiful place that haff good weather during da summer that is but it never stopped me or the Bulgaria Quiditch team to stop practicing." He said enthusiastically.

"Well I saw the veelas in the match!" I said.

"You vere there?" asked in a surprise.

"Yes, in the top box with Harry and Ron's family."

"Oh are you in a relationship vith Harry? Just asking." He said in a concerned way.

"No! we're just friends." I answered.

"Well, by the way your name is very beautiful" he started saying "I haff never known anyone von else who has da name Hermy-own".

"Actually it's pronounced Her-my-oh-nee" I said slowly and clearly so he could follow. But all he could say is herm-own-ninny, so I thought maybe it's his Bulgarian accent so I said "Close enough" and he responded with a sheepish smile.

The deserts were really good and I wonder if the house elves had done extra work to get everybody's orders on time. After everyone finished their food and the plates were gone Dumbledore stood up and so did the others as well and he moved back the tables to the walls and the floor was clear a stage and instruments were ready and the weird sisters came. All the champions were asked to lead the dance and that is when I started to get really nervous. Professor McGonagall gave us a hand gesture which meant we have to start dancing. Viktor pulled my chair and put out his hand and asked

"May I haff this danced?"

I answered "Yes but I have to admit I'm not a very good dancer"

"It's okay I vill steer" he said confidently.

When we got down to the dance floor the weird sisters started us off with slow calming music to set the mood. Before we danced we were instructed to show respect by bowing or doing the courtesy at each other. I placed my hand on Viktor's shoulder and the other on his hand, and he placed his hand on my waist and the other held my hand. He really meant well when he said he'd steer because he dances very well that I actually enjoyed my self. More and more people came to join us, even the professors can't help themselves. After the last note was sung everyone stopped to clap their hands. Then there was a quick change of music as the weird sisters performed a faster number. We started twirling and jumping to the tune of the music like everyone else but suddenly grew tired. Viktor said he'll get me drinks so I waited for him in a corner with Harry and Ron who were both looking very troubled.

Chapter 5 "the evening brawl"

"Hi," said Harry

"It's hot, isn't it?" I answered while I tried to cool my self down "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

"Viktor? Now that's a surprise" Ron said sarcastically

I was shocked at Ron's attitude I mean he doesn't have to spoil my evening just because his didn't work out "What's wrong with you?" I said while trying to keep my cool.

I took a glimpse at Harry hoping he would tell the answer then I looked back at Ron confused.

"He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry! You--- you're----Obviously Ron failed to express him self again then at last he said, "Fraternizing with the enemy!"

I am shocked clearly this is the last draw Ron is going to far finally I said the words I've been meaning to tell him since the start of this conversation

"Don't be so stupid!" then I took a second to breathe trying to end the conversation. "Ron I don't want to start this conversation anyway we all know that you are the biggest fan of Krum even before you knew about the competition."

Ron didn't seem to be listening and he said at last "I bet he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," I said confidently

"If you really want to know, he---he said he'd been coming up to the library everyday to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!" I told Ron trying to make my point.

"Yeah, well--- that's his story," Ron said nastily "Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with…. He's just trying to get closer to Harry---- get inside information on him--- get near enough to jinx him---or he's probably going to ask you to help him with the egg"

I felt so insulted, I knew that Ron would be stern when he found out about Viktor but I never thought he'd over react this much. "For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one---and what does he need my help for he's not dumb like you!" I didn't listen to anymore of what Ron had to say. "How could you say something like that --- Harry knows I'm here for him since the start of the competition, unlike someone I know."

"You've got a funny way of showing it,"

"This whole tournament is suppose to about getting to know other foreign wizards!"

"No it's not it never was" Ron said as he stood up "It's about knowing who's the better wizard"

"Ron shut up, I don't mind if Hermione comes with Krum---she's not harming anyone." said Harry while trying to calm Ron down because a lot of people were staring at us.

"Why don't you go---you're date will be looking for you." said Ron finally.

"I think I will!" I shouted and I got up and walked away.

Chapter 6 "The special gift"

'What was Ron trying to do upsetting my evening?' I said to my self as I made my way out to the lawn. I sat on what of the benches as I stared at a statue of a reindeer, trying to calm myself.

Suddenly someone came behind me and when I looked behind it was Viktor putting down two bottles of butter beer on the ground. "There you are" he said "I thought you ver there at da great hall vaiting for me as I vent to get drinks?"

"It's much too crowded in there anyway so I went out here." I answered as I got a butter beer and sipped on it and placed it back on the ground.

"Vell, it is very nice out here." He said convincingly.

"Viktor…I'm not trying to offend you but… do you really mean the things you said in the library, about you wanting to talk to me or are you just spending time with me to get closer to Harry?" I asked wondering if I chose the right words.

"I meant them and I vould never vant to hurt somebody like you…anyway the whole competition is 'bout meeting new people" he said "vy da way it is Christmas isn't it I vouldn't spoil it vor you" after that he pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell I couldn't quite hear. "accio special gift!"

Just then a flying red box with a green ribbon flew right at us and fell on my lap.

"Harry isn't da only von that could do a summoning charm" he said "Open it and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you…I'm sorry though I haven't got you a gift my self" I said feeling quite humiliated.

"It's okay I just hope that you like my givt."

When I opened the box I saw a sapphire stone necklace with a golden lace tied on it.

"Wow! it's wonderful and goes with my dress robes!" I said.

"I'm happy you like it, let me put it on you." He placed the necklace on me and I hugged him. "This necklace can bring you ver your heart vants to go but at da right time in da right place."

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him once more but this time he hugged back. He was about to lean forward when I heard noises behind the bushes and turned quickly and said "what was that!"

I looked behind the bushes and saw Hagrid sitting beside Madame Maxime. They started talking, I hate eavesdropping but this ones different, when I saw them talking I saw a little beetle getting closer to them and seemed to be eavesdropping as well. But I went back to Viktor who seemed a little disappointed, by the look on his face.

"I am sorry Viktor, but were you going to say something?"

"Oh no nothing um…vould you like to go inside and haff da last dance vith me?" he asked.

"Sure" I answered, when we went inside we enjoyed our selves on the dance floor and the night came to an end. The weird sisters played their last song and people started to leave. Before Viktor left with the other Durmstrang students he kissed my hand again and said "Thank you for this memorable evening". "Good night, Viktor" I said and he left.

I was the last to come in to the dormitory and Ginny asked me "So how's your evening?" she said as she yawned.

"It was unforgettable!" I sighed then I changed my clothes took the pins out of my hair and kept the necklace back in the box and placed it on my bedside table. I turned off the lights and lay down on my bed and said "Good night Ginny, see you in the morning."

The End.


End file.
